


Sweet Crazy Life

by loonaprint



Category: ELRIS (Band), EXID (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Other, Slice of Life, just something i thought of yesterday bc i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaprint/pseuds/loonaprint
Summary: [LOONA College AU] In the city of Seoul, South Korea, there lies the prestigious BBC University. The funded, rich college only houses the best of the best. So how did this strict school end up with 12 member club that houses 12 members that do....well.....nothing? Follow LOO- I mean, the Lunar Girls, on their wacky, crazy, nonsensical adventures as they venture throughout their daily lives.





	1. Intro

ALRIGHT! Hello, i'm Salaah! Before we get started on this journey, I wanted to provide some background info for you all~ This is a college AU, all of the girls are attending college. This is something I thought about today, I just wanted to make a cute, funny, wacky, slice of life college story with my favorite girls! This story will also include characters from other girl groups that I stan. Such as Elris, EXID, Red Velvet, TWICE, and many more. I might...just MIGHT include some boy groups as well. This is my first story, so please don't be too brutal with me! Please offer some constructive criticism on anything I do! Let's get this started! (fellow orbits, follow me on twitter btw.... my @ is @lipwoncafe)


	2. the movie debate (part 1)

BBC University is one of the top colleges in not only Seoul, But the entirety of South Korea. Established in 1889, the grand, overwhelming educational center houses only the best of the best. If you were to attend the college, you would basically be set for life. Most Top businessmen, Top Chefs, Top Scientists, Top anythings attended this college, and their success has partially been thanks to the college. You could major for just about anything there, Music, Dance, Nursing, Writing, as long as you fit the criteria, you might, MIGHT just get in. Like stated before, they only accept the best of the best, They don't accept just anyone.

Over in the Jaden-Jeong House, one of the many dorm houses that BBC owns, one of the 4th floor windows was open. From the window,a rapid trap beat was flowing. That beat belonged to the shared dorm room of a petite 16 year old college freshman, Im Yeojin. Many wondered how the quick tempered, fast mouthed, young girl got into the college.

At her high school, she always remained at the top. Straight A's in science, math, history, you name it. This allowed her to skip a grade or two so she could be ahead, and that caused her to get an early launch to college. She scored a Full Tuition Scholarship that covered just about everything for her, so needless to say, she was set.

Many would have expected her to major in something that sounded smart and intelligent, like Physics, Engineering, or Astronomy. But for Yeojin, she was interested in none of that. Yeojin had always loved music, rap music to be specific. She loved hip hop and rap. Whether it was old school or new school, Male or Women rappers, she was into it.

At her mahogany desk, Yeojin sat in a blue swivel chair, laptop open, with a music production software displayed on the screen. Bopping her head to the infectious beat, Number 2 pencil in hand, she was writing on an open notebook that contained lyrics to go with the flowing beat. She silently pondered on what to write next, when she heard the quiet *beep* on the door.

As the door swung open, her eyes laid upon her good friend and roommate, Choi Yerim. Choi Yerim is a purple headed, cheerful, and positive girl. She was so positive that it sometimes annoyed Yeojin. She entered with a paper bag with the Starbucks logo imprinted on it, with a cup that was sealed with a lid with a straw poked in the middle. The contents of the cup seemed to be a light brown concoction with ice, with whipped cream topping it all.

"Hey Yeojin!!" the purplenette greeted Yeojin, a wide beam gracing her face. "Yo!" Yeojin greeted back. "Working on your new track?" Yerim questioned. On the Music program displayed on the laptop, Yeojin put it on pause, causing the beat to stop and allowing silence to enter. "Yup! You know, the other day, LE looked over my lyrics and my beat and gave me advice! So it should be way better than my last track!" 

"LE? You mean Hyojin Unni-" "LE! You gotta respect the artist you know? Anyways, it'll probably be until Friday when I release it on SoundCloud. I'm telling you, as soon as that baby drops, Nicki Minaj is gonna be found jobless. I'm pretty sure she's gonna come begging on her knees asking me my ways soon."

"Ahh, Sure! Whatever you say! You know today is movie night, right? Let's discuss what we wanna watch tonight with the girls! We are all meeting at Sooyoung's apartment complex!" Choerry informed. "Sure, I needed a break anyways. Let's get moving!" Yeojin replied.

The complex was a simple 15 minute walk away from the dorm. Yeojin rang the doorbell multiple times than needed, creating a beat using the melody of the doorbell. "The door swung open, exposing the appearance of a tall girl wearing a open flannel over a plain white shirt and Adidas Leggings. This girl was Kim Hyunjin, an aspiring, but lazy athlete with a strange obsession with bread. The three girls exchange greetings and entered the complex.

The living room had a homey atmosphere. With cream colored walls, and beige carpet, a knitted rug, a running ceiling fan, a slighty curved flat screen TV, and 2 stormy grey couches with accented burgundy decoration pillows.

A girl wearing a white bucket hat and a bunny printed sweatshirt greeted Yeojin and Choerry with a, "Yo!" "Hey Heejin!" Choerry greeted, with more enthusiasm than needed, in Yeojin's opinion. Jeon Heejin is a freshman at BBC. She is currently majoring in dance, as she aspires to be a ballerina in the future. She's deemed very beautiful by a ton of people, and has always been offered dates, only for her to turn them all down. Despite her aspirations to be a ballerina, Heejin always had a tomboyish style to her, which only made her more charming.

Heejin and Hyunjin always stuck together, since their freshman year of high school. When they're together, everyone refers to them as 2jin. 

"So, we're waiting for 8 more, right?" Choerry asked. "Yup. Sooyoung and Jinsol are getting the snacks for tonight." Heejin answered.

As if on cue, all four girls phone's buzzed and lit up. The screen displayed a notification : 1 new message from the Lunar Squad group chat.

𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙖 : what kind of chips do yall want?

𝙖𝙣𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙚𝙨 : doritos. cool ranch

.................

𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙖 : hyunjin, i dont know how to tell you this but....the cool ranch doritos are not cool.

𝙖𝙣𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙚𝙨 : ??

𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙖 : yeah...they're more like room temperature. and there is absolutely no ranch on the doritos. i opened the bag.

𝙖𝙣𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙚𝙨 : YOU OPENED IT BEFORE YOU EVEN PAYED FOR THEM?

𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙖 : yeah??

𝙫𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙢: jinsol......it's just a flavor. it's not meant to be cool or have ranch on them. it's all in the seasoning.

𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙖 : oh......

𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙖 : ....... 

𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙖 : i knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY. idk part two is prob gonna come never, i just did this for fun and i literally start school tomorrow. but if u have any comments or criticism or hate please give it to me. bye

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ready?


End file.
